


Don’t You Misfire

by harrysbabyboo



Category: John Deacon - Fandom, Queen (Band), roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: Angry!Roger, Brian May - Freeform, Embarresed!Roger, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Freddie and Brian are just here to annoy roger lmao, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Smut, Top!Roger, bottom!John, bottom!Roger, boyfriend!john, boyfriend!roger, daylor - Freeform, deaky, misfire, switch!John, switch!roger, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: John writes a song about his boyfriend Roger, and he isn’t happy about it





	Don’t You Misfire

“So.” The bassist bites his lip, “what do you think?” He looks between his two band mates, one has their eyebrows raised high up, as if they could almost touch his hair line, the other has a shit eating grin on his face. “Misfire.” The first mumbles. “It’s definitely, uh, something?” Brian swallows, looking up from the lyrics in front of him and into the youngest member’s eyes, who in turn, blushes lightly. “Nonsense Brimi.” The lead singer of Queen, Freddie waves the guitarist off, the cheeky smile never leaving his face. “It’s brilliant darling, very out there, it’s daring I must say, fits perfectly with our majesty.” He winked and John let out a shaky breath. ‘I appreciate it Fred.” He says quietly. “Does he know yet?” Brian says suddenly and John pales, knowing exactly what the man meant. No was his answer, he hadn’t told his boyfriend of almost seven months, and drummer of Queen Roger Taylor that he had written a whole song about their sex life. In all honesty he was petrified, so much so that he left the man sleeping at their shared flat after making him breakfast for when he woke with a quick note that read ‘good morning my love, I thought I’d let you sleep in for once, I’m at the studio with Bri and Fred, I’ll see you when you wake up, I love you -John xxxx’. “No, I haven’t.” Then clearly nervous man says eventually, “and I’d appreciate if-“ He was interrupted with the door of the studio opening, all the members of the band turning to see a smiling Roger at the door. “Morning gentlemen, I would of come earlier but someone let me sleep in.” He looked fondly at his boyfriend just as Freddie snorted “I bet he’s used to  **cumming** early.” The man says not so subtly and Brian snorted, John giving him a panicked look as Freddie smirked. The blonde man at the door looked slightly confused at the exchange between the three, but decided to brush it off, striding in and sitting down on Johns lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for the breakfast baby.” He says softly and this time Brian piped up “which took longer Johnny, making breakfast or making him c-“ John stand up promptly at that, almost bright red with embarrassment, the two boys on the other sofa doubling over in laughter. “Enough Brian.” He says lowly as both Freddie and Brian sober up from their laughter “what’s going on, Johnny?” The drummer furrows his eyebrows, looking at his boyfriend for guidance. “Deaks has got a wonderful new song, I’m sure you’d love to read it darling.” Freddie grinned, almost wolf like as John narrows his eyes “perhaps not no-“ he began but his boyfriend snatched the paper up “oh how wonderful angel, this is so exciting!” Roger smiles and John felt sick. “I’m uh, gonna go to the loo.” John says and without another word he dashes off quickly.

Ten minutes pass and the bassist has calmed down enough to go back into the studio. His feet, however, do not want to move as he stands frozen at the door. But it didn’t matter, because soon enough the door sings open to reveal his boyfriend, his face red with anger and embarrassment. “You.” He pointed a daring finger towards Deaky, who swallowed thickly, looking anywhere but the man’s eyes. “A word. Now.” Roger practically seeths as he grabs the bassists wrist, the other hand holding the lyrics tightly as he marches the both of them outside. “What.” He growls as the door closes to the studio and they are in the outside space. “The fuck Deacon.” John feels as though he can’t breathe, as he backs away from his boyfriend. “Is this a joke? Are you joking?” Roger continues walking towards the other, who almost has fear in his eyes. “Roggie.” John says, a slight tremble in his voice. “Calm down please, l-lets talk about it?” He pleads and Roger pauses, taking in how John has cowered slightly, looking tiny, fear evident in his eyes, the anger inside of the man drains almost instantly, his pupils returning to their normal size and colour. He quickly pulls the younger into a hug feeling how fast his heart was beating. “I’m sorry love, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of- fuck, shouldn’t of reacted like that. You’re okay, it’s okay, I love you.” Roger says softly, regaining control of his breath. John looks up into his lover’s eyes, sniffing slightly as he leans up slightly for a kiss. “I’m sorry too baby, I, I can explain.” He says quietly and roger leans down to kiss him softly. “Let’s sit down sweetheart.” He suggests, holding the others hand as they sit down on the bench next to them. “When-“ Roger starts, shaking his head before reaching into his pocket for a fag and lighting it, offering it to the younger once he had taken a drag, who took it gratefully “when was this darling?” He tries again and a light blush coats Deaky’s cheeks, squeezing the others hand. “Remember your birthday Rog?” He says quietly and boy does Roger remember, his cheeks turning dark red at the memory.

 

_”Happy birthday dear.” Deaky smiles brightly as the two laid in bed. Roger looks down at the necklace in his hands and then up at his beautiful boyfriend, his heart swelling with love for the man beside him. “It’s beautiful my love, thank you so much.” He puts the necklace on their bedside table before leaning forward and kissing the bass player languidly, in no time, they both found a rhythm they were content with, a tentative hand cupping the side of Roger’s face, the thumb stroking his cheekbone softly. “I love you.” John says softly against his lips and Roger kisses him softly again “I love you.” He matches his lover’s  tone. “One more thing.” The brown haired boy says, a sudden nervous air surrounding him as he swallows thickly. “Tonight, for your last present I want to give you an opportunity, something you’ve wanted for ages.” John says softly and roger cocks his head in confusion. “I was thinking you could top tonight? O-only if you want to, you’ve mentioned it before.” He says quickly and Roger half moans at the thought. “Really?” He couldn’t help the excitement in his voice and Deaky grins in return, feeling more confident in himself. “Yes really Roggie, and if you’re really lucky you’ll get a birthday strip tease from yours truly.” He smirks as his boyfriend bites his lip, barely muffling the wine he lets out. “You’re to kind darling, that’d be wonderful Johnny.” He smirks back. “Ooh good, another thing, I’m going to wear a butt plug all day to stretch myself out for you, tonight’s your night and I don’t want to waste it by prepping me.” John says as he produces a sparkly blue butt plug from the bedside table and Roger’s mouth opens in shock. “John Richard Deacon you little minx!” He says, shock clear in his voice. “Help me put it in.” The other bats his eyes somewhat innocently as roger groans helping his boyfriend out._

_It was the last song of the night and Roger was about ready to jump his boyfriends bones right there and then on the stage in front of the audience they’d been playing for that night. John had been teasing him all night, grinding against Freddie, coming up to the drum stand and winking at the drummer as well as dancing ever so sultry. Roger was glad he was behind his kit because he was absolutely rock hard and he didn’t think he could last the whole concert if anyone spotted him. “-and we have been Queen, good night!” He hears Freddie shout as the all bow, the crowed cheering and roger couldn’t of been off the stage quick enough, dragging Deaky with him who gasped at the suddenness of the situation. They barely get into the dressing room before Roger has his boyfriend pinned to the wall, kissing him quick and dirty. “Bloody tease.” He gasps through kisses. “Teasing me all night like a fucking-“ He grinds against the other who moans high in his throat, gripping the worked up drummer’s hair tightly, trying to match his pace. “Rog- Roger.” Deaky groans, tilting his head slightly so that Roger could kiss and mouth at his neck. “T-the.” John gasps out trying to push Roger away slightly, the heated man does as he’s told, his breath hot and heavy with lust as he looks at his lover with pure lust in his eyes. “Promised you a show didn’t I?” The younger smirked as his boyfriend moaned backing up to the couch behind him “I believe you did Mr Deacon.” His voice is daring and inviting, luring John in like a drug, he moves forward almost instinctively, looking sultrily into his eyes as he slowly unbuttons his shirt, running a hand down his exposed chest, after show sweat glistening in the light. Roger licks his lips, his cock getting impossibly hard. “Gorgeous.” He grumbles as Deaky winks, shimmying his trousers off revealing something roger did not expect. Flush against his boy’s porcelain white skin laid delicate, baby blue panties, Deaky’s cock half peaking out from under the lace. He blinks up at the older man, whose mouth is once again agape. “Surprise.” Deaky says quietly and Roger pulls him onto his lap in an instant. “So fucking hot, my gorgeous boyfriend all wrapped up for me in pretty little panties, god, how long have you had these? How many do you have? Fuck.” Roger’s words tumble out his mouth as he touches John all over, his fingers hot with excitement and lust. “No touching baby.” John scolds half heartedly as he slides off the drummers lap onto his knees. “I’m gonna suck you off but no cumming.” He instructs and Roger nods, dumbfounded by what was happening, before he could get any further into his thought he felt Deaky’s hot lips on his leaking erection and hisses. “So good- ah so good, such a good boy.” He mumbles, his hand finding  way to Deaky’s long, wavy hair, giving it a small tug as the man takes his whole cock in his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly, teasing as he had done all night. The teasingly slow pace continued for a while before it got too much. “Shit Deaks, gonna blow.” He warned and the man pulled off. “Want you to fuck me.” His voice was slurred as though he was drunk off the feeling of sucking cock. “Course darling, lets take these pretty panties off first though, don’t want to ruin them. It was pointless if they were honest, they were already messy with pre cum but John decided not to tell the birthday boy that. Roger takes the panties off, revealing the butt plug from earlier. “Holy shit, it matches, fucking of course it matches.” He groans looking between the butt plug and the panties he had just taken off his boyfriend “want me to take this out for you sweetheart?” The blonde man teases as he reaches behind, twisting it slightly, releasing a long moan from the other before taking it out completely. “I’m gonna go inside you now darling.” Roger mumbles, lining his cock up to Deaky’s hole, wetting his lips he bends down to kiss the others back before pushing into the tight Heath of his hole. John whines loudly, clenching around Roger and all of a sudden it’s all too much and the man is cumming already. There is a best of silence, neither one moves and roger bites his lip, cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. “Oh.” John says quietly, not looking at Roger. The man slowly takes himself off the others cock with a small groan. “I uh.” John swallows, avoiding Roger’s gaze. “It’s nithing to be ashamed of baby.” He finally says after a while and Roger tears up. “It’s embarrassing Johnny, I- I couldn’t even get you off!” He sniffs and John pulls the man close to him, deciding a cold shower later will do. “It’s not your fault Roggie, I over stimulated you, it happens.” John leans down to kiss Roger softly. “Happy birthday sweetheart, I hope you still enjoyed your present.”_

”It was a long time ago darling.” John says, bringing Roger out of his head. “Hm?” He says slowly, looking up at him, his cheeks still red. “You’ve gotten so much better darling, I just wrote about it at the time because although what happened, happened, it was still a night to remember.” Roger goes quiet at that. “But if you’re serious about hating the song, I’ll uh, I’ll tell the boys to forget about it and we’ll throw it all away.” John says softly. His main priority was Roger and Roger’s happiness in particular, so if throwing away his song meant his boy being happy again, he’d be willing to never write a song again. “Don’t be ridiculous babe.” Roger sighs  eventually. “No one but us knows the meaning and, like you said I’ve improved yeah? So it doesn’t really matter.” He bites his lip and John kisses him. “I love you. And if you want, you can show me your improvement tonight?” He proposes and Roger grins. “I love you, and I’d love to, thank you darling.” He kisses his boyfriend again as they head back to the studio.


End file.
